Backstory
The Backstory is the prior events of the game, before the game began, and will be kept up-to-date as possible. The Past Earth The Creation King is born some time in 100,000 BC as the first Metahuman on record. In 20,000 BC, Kensei Birugenia is born under a Black Sun event and the Creation King begins his war for global superiority. 20 years later, Birugenia joins the Creation King's army and forms the Kingdom of Golgom. In 10,000 BC, The Creation King creates the Floating Island of Golgom, his capital city under another Black Sun event. His wife gives birth to the twin sons, Black Sun and Shadowmoon, and dies soon after. The Creation King gives the two sons each a piece of his soul, the soul pieces forms into the Kingstones. 30 years later, Black Sun is exiled by his father for unknown reasons as Shadowmoon was made next in line for the throne. It was be another 100 years before Black Sun returned to usurp his father and Shadowmoon, causing the fall of Golgom and the imprisonment of Birugenia. The wizard Makuta gained possession of the Ark, and subjugated many to his will, creating the first generation of Death Eaters. In a memorable duel, Makuta fought another wizard, Nabu, who only survived by trapping his life essence in his helmet. Makuta was eventually imprisoned, leaving his army without a leader. Around 750 BC in Europe, Joseph created the powers of Kamen Rider OOO, along with creating the Greeed to satisfy his King's craving for power. In the present day he seeks to rectify this. The Night's Watch is founded to guard the Wall. In later years there would be knights who would fight with the power of animals, but in the present day have dropped to five who still know the teachings and fight with the power, having become the Power Rangers Savage Jungle. Around 900 AD, humans became aware of the Asgardians, and some worshipped them as gods. Around this time the Jamanga first attacked, but were defeated by the Madan Warriors. Rise, Zephyr and Ghost were locked in battle around this point, before being regressed by their Arcs and lost. At an unknown point the Gear Empire Bias was formed and went into hiding. In 1560's England, the Enviii were created and presented to Elizabeth I by Edward Elm. They proceed to betray their creator and are sealed away by Thomas Ingram, the first Kamen Rider Sonnet. Starting at an unknown time ninja academies sprang up to train ninjas who would later become Power Rangers. During World War II, Shocker came into power and existed for decades. Vector became their backers, and other organizations came into their power. Also during WWII "The Avengers" were formed from Steve Rogers, James Ingram, Arnold Geist, Peggy Carter, James Barnes and an unnamed Russian soldier. Better known respectively as Captain America, Sonnet, The Phantom, Mister E, Bucky and Proliteriat. The team was betrayed by James Ingram who murdered Carter and Proliteriat before being brought down by German forces in Russia. In 1971, ZECT came into existence, with Section being created soon after. Takeshi Hongo is imprisoned by Shocker for campaigning against them. In 1972, The death of his daughter, Jenny Bullion, causes Cain Bullion awakens to his Metahuman powers for the first time. 2 months later, with the help of Rupert Smythe, Cain forms the political/secret militant group KEEP and swore to kill all Kaijin no matter what the cost. In the 1980's, the UFDA was formed, which began to create its subsidiary organizations. SHIELD is also created around this time as well as they dealt with a massive secret alien invasion. In 1992, Cain Bullion finds the Kingstones of the twin brothers in ancient temple that worshiped the Metahumans as Gods, where he learns of the Creation King, Golgom, and the power of the Black Sun events. In 1993, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers formed to fight the evil of Rita Repulsa, and later Lord Zedd. They would become the Power Rangers Zeo and later Power Rangers Turbo to continue the fights until their combined enemies were defeated, the Mighty Morphin and Zeo powers being lost for the most part. Presumably around 1998, Foundation X began to take shape. Lightspeed was created around this time. Venjix was created around 2007 by Doctor K. The Doctor, leader of Alphabet Soup, is blamed for Venjix's creation and sentenced to life in a international prison. 6 months later, Cain Bullion breaks The Doctor out and joins KEEP in secret. Nadeshiko Misaki first arrived on Earth in 2008. In around 2009 or 2010, the Power Rangers Dino Thunder fought. The powers would later be spread out to different users, with the exception of Kira Ford. Venjix would gain control of the White powers, giving them to his agent Rene Bede. Around 2010, KEEP kidnaps Damien Rassilon and his family to begin their Kingstone and Metahuman experiments. Damien was transformed into Kamen Rider BLACK by Black Sun's Kingstone. Damien escapes at the cost of his family, Athena Rassilon (who was brainwashed into the Anti-Rider Shadowmoon) and Eliza Rassilon (whose status is unknown at this time). Venjix attacked around 2010, but was defeated. Rene went active after Venjix's defeat and his return, now using the new White powers as her own. The Space Empire Zangyack would also arrive on Earth. Around early 2011, Shocker captured Kiriha Kyuuseishu and made him into Hopper. He would overcome their control and rebel, creating his Rider Army. Shocker would create others, including a second Hopper in Jerome Endon and a third in Tsubasa Todoroki. In 2011, a Dekabase arrived on Earth for the Dekarangers to utilize. RPM joined with them. Shocker fell by the hands of the Rider Army, causing Vector to show themselves to the world. In 2012, the Gear Empire Bias rose up onto the surface and began its attack, causing the Live Squad to act to clear their names. The Muchitsujo Sentai Zoidranger survivor, Reo, arrived on Earth. Around 2010 to 2012, dimension hopping increased by a large amount. Early 2012, Kensei Birugenia is released, beginning the events of The Day of Black Sun incident. Other Planets Around 110 BC Earth time, the Book of Magna is written and placed in the High Citadel on Harren. The first Citadel Guard are selected to protect it. On Lys, the Pirates of Lys began to rise up and took over the planet before destroying it and becoming a space-faring people. They would destroy and ravage planets, forcing the Power Rangers Galactic Fury to resist them, as revenge for their destroyed planet of Harren. The Power Rangers Astro were created before Harren's destruction for the sake of the fight, in secret. Planet Famille was entered into a marriage contract between the political power of the Famille family and the military might of the Lannister family. This ended when Pieter de Famille killed the Lannister heir, Zone, to protect his sister. The planet was destroyed soon after this. The planet of the remaining four Gokaigers - Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Don Dogoier and Luka Milfy was destroyed by the Zangyack, but the four survived. In space the Galactic Navy tried to stave off the Zangyack, but were destroyed, every member slain, with the sole exception of Basco ta Jolokia through as of yet unknown means. The planet of Yui Endo and Retsu Abe was given to the Zangyack by Yui's father, the king. Retsu killed him and got the two of them off the planet before the Zangyack destroyed it, arriving on Earth. The planet Zeta was destroyed by The Zet Syndicate, causing the Muchitsujo Sentai Zoidranger survivor, Reo, to flee to Earth.